heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.16 - What's so fancy about Westchester?!
Category:Log Another day, another drive down to New York City. Thankfully this should be the last one for now at least. Sahira is just exiting the campus of ESU. She has all the documentation she could possibly need for transferring her credits again from ESU to Xavier's Institute. Idly she flips through it, looking at the various information that needs to be signed and such. She is not really paying attention to where she is going at this particular moment. After all, She is an experienced college girl. So onward towards her little Honda to possibly make her way back to Westchester. Loki is exploring a bit, being new to not just New York, but Earth in general. The young god wanders down the sidewalk, on a collision course with Sahira. Fortunately, he had learned some tricks to avoid messy spills from Frigga, who knew he always had his head in a book or in the clouds. He looks forward for a split second, gasps, then disappears and reappears on the other side of her, tripping to catch his step. "Use caution!" He complains, whirling around, some of his dark hair braided. Not too far behind Loki, he seems to have a shadow. A shadow in the shape of a girl following him, her less long black hair bound together into a ponytail with a green ribbon. Yes, she was trailing Loki... but only for his own good! Or her own? Doesn't matter - at least it didn't till the moment Loki made his flashstep through nothing, because that moment she grasped and stopped. Where he went?! "AHHH!" As soon as the distracted Sahira heard the voice of someone nearly getting run over she trips herself and winds up falling down. "Oww. Damn. What's the big idea!?" She carefully gets up and dusts herself off. "Umm Sorry. Was just trying to get to my car. Are you alright?" She asks curiously of the presumed younger person. "Shouldn't you be in school or something? No offense or anything." Loki is graceful enough that even when he trips himself up he remains on his feet. He turns around and offers a hand up. "I would ask the same question of you. I am fine. Should I not be in what? I am unfamiliar with that term. Should I take offense to such an allegation?" He looks around,, hearing Nicky but not seeing her yet. Nicky closes in on the two, also offering Sahira a hand to help her up. "Is everything alright? are you hurt?" she asked, her words a tad more directed at Loki than Sahira though. "Miss Lane would be worried if anything happened." "Me? I'm fine. I'm not a teenager. I am six hundred and fifty. In a few hundred more years I Will be an adult. I obtained my clothing from the tailors in the palace. They create all the clothing for the royal family." As Loki almost tells who he is, Nicky's face goes almost pale, until she realizes that the truth he tells sounds more like a lie and that not one would believe him who would not know about who he was. And then she only smiles. "And as you see, Princes are not obligated to go to school. uh... Diplomatic immunity." Sahira blinks, "Six hundred and fifty years old? You look good for your age. Sorry. That would place you into the realm of an immortal. Given that by your admission you are still considered a youth at such an age would signify that there are more like you. So a deity I'm guessing? That would fit the bill for royalty as well right?" She smiles a little. "Umm... Still I really like your outfit. It looks great! Forgive my manners, My name is Sahira. What's yours?" She turns to the younger girl and smiles, "Nice to meet you as well." "I am Immortal." Loki says haughtily. "I am Loki, of Asgard, the God of Mischief. Greetings, Nicky. It is good to see you again. What are you doing out here? I was just exploring, a bit to see what else was in the city. Well met, Sahira." And Nicky sighs a moment. "Well, and I was looking for a certain Asgardian who left without taking the calling card with him." And then she offers Sahira her hand. "As my friend here said, I'm Nicky." Sahira smiles and shakes her hand, "A pleasure Nicky." She looks at Loki, just a hair less impressed then she ought to be. "Wow, What a week. I bumped into another deity type the other day." What she leaves out is that she copied her powers and if not for said deity type, could have caused some serious damage to a large portion of the US. "So what brings you state side, Loki? I thought the Norse were the biggest worshipers of you and your brethren." Her tone is not rude or anything. It is more of a curious person asking questions. Loki shrugs. "I ended up here by accident. There are people who worship me?" His emerald eyes seem to light up. Nicky's words register with him but barely. "Was I supposed to take a card?" "A card with a number to call if you have trouble. It's a big thing, but you are new here..." Nicky said, offering him the plastic card with two quarters held in cutouts and a number written onto the plastic between. Sahira smiles a little, "Okay well... Perhaps the best place to go is to the Avengers? Or maybe the Justice League? You are definitely in their range of expertise. As for worshipers, probably. I know you were a few centuries back. So umm. yeah. I am sorry I nearly tripped over you." She blushes a little. "I should probably get on the road soon. I am due back in Westchester this afternoon." She comments. "What you want in Westchester? Isn't New York cool enough? I mean, I came here from Maine and here is aaaall better." Nicky said, smiling some, pointing around. "Yes well. This place is really wonderful. I actually moved here from Ohio recently. I was going to go here, to Empire State University, but a better deal came open." Sarhira smiles a little. "What makes Westchester a better deal to the big apple? It is out there in the woods where bears eat your, isn't it?" Nicky responded, not getting what could make that place awesome. "I only know one person from Westchester, and she is there cause she is on some booooring private school." Sahira giggles just a little bit. "Actually, because some boring private school. It was suggested I go there to finish off my Masters as opposed to ESU. They have a few classes there I need to take. Once that will help me out a whole lot." She blushes a little. "And it's a small town. It's not in the woods too much. I guess it could be worse." Nicky ponders a bit, then searches in her pocket for one of that boring private school's students "Hmmm, you don't happen to be at that school, do you?" she asks, showing the card of Kitty. Sahira looks at the card curiously, "Hmmm, I haven't met a Kitty but that is the same school on there. So yes I guess I am going to the same boring private school as her. I will keep a look out for Katherine Pride." "She is cool." Nicky said, pocketing the card again. "I didn't got your name, but mabye we'll meet again." Sahira smiles, "Sahira is my name. You know like the Sahara but less dry!" She giggles a little. "It's been nice meeting you. I hope you get home okay."